Triton
Triton is his father's son, dutiful and loyal but decidedly less fickle. Triton is a more predictable and measured being than his father and as such, is often allowed to rule Atlantis in his father's stead and remains his father's closest and most trusted adviser. Though fair and just, Triton's wrath is not something you wish to see. History Early Life Triton was conceived before his father’s incarcertation in Tartarus while Poseidon was being investigated by the Titans. In fact, it was Amphitrite, one of the first sea nymphs created by the Titans, that had been the one to seduce Poseidon under order of Kronos and had uncovered that Poiseidon and Demeter had been intimate. After Amphitrite reported such details to Kronos, the Titan King became suspicious of Poseidon’s loyalties and had the god locked away in the interdimensional prison. Shortly after Poseidon was locked away, Amphitrite learned she was with child. Having became fearful that she would be locked away as well, Amphitrite concealed this fact and when she gave birth to a young godling, she had him raised by her loyal servants. Triton was ignorant of his father’s divinity for two and half decades. He was a grown man when Zeus discovered Triton and recognized the young god’s resemblance to his father and it was not long after that he recruited Triton’s aid in the rescue mission that freed a number of gods including Triton’s own father and half-sister, Persephone. Following this event, to secure the loyalties of the sea nymphs and unite the Nereid and Oceanid clans, Poseidon went against his romantic pursuit of Demeter and married Amphitrite. It was this act that legitimized Triton’s place as Poseidon’s heir. Being immortal, the gods used time to their advantage, training in secret and biding their time. They had a few skirmishes with the Titans and would relocate their camp from time to time to prevent capture. On rare occasion, the godlings (now joined by Ares, Hephaestus, and their cousins Triton and Persephone) would become overeager and engage in guerrilla warfare with the Titans. When one of the godlings' attacks on the Titans backfired and the gods were forced to abandon their camp prematurely, without a replacement ready, Zeus had to make an alliance with the Oread nymphs in the mountains of Arcadia to shelter the gods in a secret cave that was sacred to the Oread tribe. This alliance was sealed through intimate means, as is customary among the nymphs, resulting in Zeus lying with their tribal leader, the immortal nymph Maia. Months later, this resulted in the birth of Hermes. Not long after, Triton entered into his own union through a marriage with Athena, officially cementing Zeus and Poseidon as allies against the Titans in the upcoming coup. In this war, Triton and his wife were both recognized as key players, but it was their daughter, Kalliste, who paid the ultimate price. Rise of the New Gods When the heavily injured Ares and Hephaestus returned to camp with word of Hera's capture, the gods decided that the time they had been waiting for was now. And so, to rescue Hera, the Gods rallied their allies and made an assault on Othrys. In the melee, a great deal of ichor and blood was shed. There were gods whose names were lost to history that died on that battlefield, but in the end, the three brothers of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades took down their creator. Triton’s marriage crumbled as he left Athena to take part in a solo sea voyage that spanned centuries, with only a rare visit to Atlantis to pay homage to his father and address the citizens of his father’s kingdom. When his travel was over, Triton became his father’s loyal herald and would rule his father’s domain whenever Poseidon was called away to tend to various Olympian matters. Elysium When Triton’s mother grew weak, too weak to voyage to the new world, Triton stayed behind on Earth until she passed before he joined his fellow gods in their conquest of the world that they would come to name Elysium. Today, Triton the steward, prince, and high admiral of Atlantis in addition to his role as god of calm seas, sealife, and sailors. Role in NeOlympus Chapter Eight Abilities God: '''The son of an Elder God and High Nymph, Triton was born with a natural affinity for both the powers of destruction and the sea. As the divine son of a High Nymph, Triton retains the ability to shift his shape into sea-life or even a merman form. '''Herald of the Waves: Triton was appointed to the title of the Herald of the Waves by sacred oath of the Quorum of Six. As a Divine Herald, Triton is given a great deal of freedom; but also speaks with the authority of Poseidon on matters pertaining to the citizen spirits and creatures that dwell in the depths, as well as sailors and mariners. God of Sailors and Shipwrights: Triton has spent his life near, on, and under the sea. There is no one more skilled in the arts of navigation, seamanship, swimming, or crafting of boats than Triton. Through an extension of this, Triton has proved to be an excellent sky pilot as well. God of the Sea: Sharing the domain of the sea with his father, Triton can read the tides, sense natural and unnatural weather patterns, and can survive beneath the sea without any ill effect. Triton is also able to assume the form of any sea-life, including that of a merman. Prince of Atlantis: As prince of Atlantis, Triton is his father’s rightful heir. He has the right to rule Atlantis in his father’s absence and is the commander in chief of the Atlantean Navy (including its new Sky Sailor Fleet). Keeper of the Conch: With this relic, forged by the Titans and enhanced by Hephaestus, Triton has the ability to calm the seas around him. This device allows him to stabilize essence tied to the sea and weather, thereby bringing a calm to his immediate vicinity or even to the vast limit of the horizon if he so chooses. As a practiced user of this device, Triton has been shown capable of negating the intentional effects made by Elder Gods like Zeus and Triton’s own father, Poseidon. Through a reversal of this ability, Triton can create phenomena such as whirlpools, hurricanes, waterspouts, tidal waves, and droughts in areas near any river, lake, sea, or ocean. Relationships While he's had numerous trysts with Nymphs, the love of Triton's life is his estranged wife, Athena. '''Athena: '''After she lost her mother, Athena found comfort with Poseidon’s son, Triton. After courting for some time, the two were wed in the exile camp. The pair had a daughter named Kalliste that they loved very much and who grew to become a capable sailor and admiral in her own right. After Kalliste was tragically killed by the Titan Oceanus, her parents separated, where they remain today. Trivia * In Mythology, Triton was depicted as a mermaid-like creature. * Triton did not have a daughter with Athena in Mythology, as Athena was a virgin and never had any biological children. The two were also never married. * When deciding on Triton's appearance, Roy considered giving him a "beach bum" look. Category:Gods Category:Principal Pantheon